


Sweetheart

by louisethatcher5



Series: Jaya One Shots [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5
Summary: Nya is sat in class and decides to eat some love hearts, but the messages written on them aren't exactly normal...
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Jaya One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157780
Kudos: 5





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the movie timeline, not the show

**Nya's POV**

Science class is so boring. The teacher sucks, this school sucks and most importantly, my class sucks. Nobody knows anything about chemicals, all except for Jay and I. I mean, he's quite good at it but I'm better, obviously.

The teacher begins to start asking the rest of the class questions, ignoring my hand that is clearly up in the air. I know the correct answer so why pick on them?! It gets the job done quicker.

Jay starts to fiddle with his own next to me. Yes, I have to sit next to him. How ironic. He's kinda annoying but sometimes it's funny.

I roll my eyes and put my hand down. This class is starting to get boring now. Maybe whilst I wait for my classmates to get the dumb answer correct, I'll eat some love hearts (sweets) that I bought earlier this morning. I take it out of my pocket and open the wrapper as quietly as I can, hoping that the ignorant teacher doesn't notice.

I take one and read the messages on the front of the small sweets. Yes, I do that. Don't judge me, it's fun to see what they say.

'There is a secret'

Okay? That's weird. I have never come across a love heart that said that. It doesn't matter what it says, it just has to taste good.

I take another and it reads, "You have a secret admirer."

Frowning, I take another look just to make sure I didn't misread it. But nope, it says exactly what I thought it said.

I have a secret admirer? Pathetic. Like that'll ever be true.

'You are quite close to this person. Physically also.' The next said.

What is going on?! Are they all linked or something? This is so creepy! But what if its true? What if I really do have a secret admirer? No, why would anyone like me?! I'm not that great of a person, am I? Do I even dare to read the next one? But I also really want to know if this whole thing continues...

'He's beside you'

I gasp, luckily not grabbing anyone's attention. The only 'he' that is beside me is... Jay. There is no way that this is real!

'He really likes you'

Why am I still reading them?! The teacher's cough brings me back to reality. Oh wait! She's stood right in front of me and she does NOT look happy.

"I'll be having those Miss Smith, thank you very much." She held out her hand, in which I gathered up all the sweets and placed them in her hands.

She then walks off to throw them in the bin.

"What was so special about sweets that would make you gasp?" Jay whispered to me.

I suddenly begin to feel my face burn up, what is happening?!

What was in my head was, 'It was nothing, just some weird messages on them' but what really came out was "Um..."

Jay frowned at me and giggled a little bit the only thing that I could notice was a slight pink appearing on his cheeks. Maybe he does like me, but would that be such a bad thing?


End file.
